


Gingerdead Men

by Soul4Sale



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Baking Mischief, Friendship, Gen, Gingerbread Deaths, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So… Got a pretty upsetting review and it kind of crushed my mood about a minute after I woke up. Decided to write some venty Genkaku to try and feel better. I’m starting to think headcanon!Genkaku is just a wonder in the kitchen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gingerdead Men

**Author's Note:**

> So… Got a pretty upsetting review and it kind of crushed my mood about a minute after I woke up. Decided to write some venty Genkaku to try and feel better. I’m starting to think headcanon!Genkaku is just a wonder in the kitchen.

“Genkaku?” A little voice questioned in the large room the Undertakers were given as a sort of communal kitchen. The little blonde’s head turned as she heard a grunt and then a smash, the crashing of a cookie sheet on the floor, and a hissed ‘shit’. Yep, he was in there, alright.

Red hair tied up in a messy ponytail with the pretense of staying out of his work, the gray-eyed wonder had already made a few things, it seemed. A cake that was oozing some sort of red goo onto the platter sat on the right side of the middle island, with a plate full of cigarette butts not too far from it. Seriously, if he didn’t stop that nasty habit, he’d die from it. 

“Gen, what are you doing?” The question was innocent enough in and of itself, though it seemed the answer was anything but. 

“Well, the boss said I can’t go killing those rebels, yet,” The redhead remarked as he righted the cookie sheet and picked up a few scattered remains of cookies from the floor, feeding them to the trash can before turning to look at her, “So I’m baking, instead.”

“Baking…?” Well, you learned something new everyday, it seemed. As she finally stepped further into the room, making her way over to him, she tilted her head. “What are those?”

“Gingerdead Men.” Was the easy reply as he formed another body with a head, only to sever a few limbs and add a rather unceremonious hole in the head, “It helps to get the frustration out.” 

“I see…” Leaning up on her toes to watch, she cringed as dough-covered hands moved to her sides to lift her and set her down on the little workspace he had left that wasn’t covered with some kind of confection. 

“Now, you can.” He laughed softly, before his hands moved to his own pockets and pulled from them his pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up between his lips, he took a few puffs as another body formed on the tray. With a sickening grin, he plucked it from his lips and burned several spots on his new victim, the head, the legs, and the chest, where the heart would have been. “Wanna help?”

“Sure… What do I do?” Head tilting slightly to the side, she watched as he decapitated another of the cookies with a toothpick.

“You just make a gingerbread man and kill him.” It was _that_ simple! “I like to use toothpicks instead of a dough cutter because it makes it look more painful.”

With a nod, the young girl scooped some dough into her hands and made a small gingerbread man, staring at her progress for a few moments as it rest in the palm of her hand. Setting it down on the cookie sheet, she leveled her fist into the center of it’s chest, successfully smooshing it and making one of the arms give way and fall off.

The pair went at this for the good part of an hour before they had three sheets full of dismembered and brutalized gingerbread men. Finally, Genkaku put them into the oven to bake, and started on some frosting; taking a large mixing bowl and some whipping cream, he began to beat it with a whisk. Soon, it was frothy and nice, and he added sugar, and some red and green food coloring to it so it was a nice, thick, blood-red mixture. 

When the cookies came out, the pair decorated them with the icing and he put them into the fridge to set. After another hour, they were sitting in their little living room, happily munching away at their hard work.

“These are good.” Hibana smiled, looking up at the other with a grin smeared crimson.

“Of course they are. They always taste better when you get help to make ‘em.” Genkaku smirked, pleased with himself as he took another bite, popping a decapitated head into his mouth and savoring the flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these two are so much fun to write. I’ll probably do another one before working on Birds of a Feather some more. Shoutout to my friend Moon who watched me write most of this!


End file.
